The Prime life and high times of Little Sauske
by SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if there were Genin 12 "Chibis"? Wel, this is the life of one of them and his name is Little Sauske...... SPIN-OFF COMING THIS SUMMER!
1. Chapter 1

The Prime life and high times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 1: Enter… Chibi Sauske!

One shiny, beautiful day in Konoha, an emo citizen and his Chibi counterpart were indoors, enjoying the quiet of the Uchiha complex. But sometimes, things were quiet. Too quiet, to be exact…

"Hey Little Sauske! Just 'cause you're as dark as a bat during a blackout doesn't mean you can't spend some time with your friends." Said our favorite Uchiha Sauske.

"Sauske!" [But I don't wanna go outside!] Cried Little Sauske.

Little Sauske was just a Chibi, which meant that he couldn't really speak any sort of language. (Except his own name.) So half of the dialogue was telepathic talk, plenty of facial expressions, and hope that their Chibi owners could understand what they were saying.

*****Sigh***** "Sometimes I wonder if I'm _too emo for_ _my own sake_! Well, like it or not, you're coming. I need to talk to Naruto about something anyway." Droned the ever so stoic Uchiha.

*Gasp! * "SAUSKE!" [Did you say…NARUTO? WILL LITTLE NARUTO BE THERE?! ] The little Chibi gasped.

"Eh, sure. Not that you should care anyway." Sauske implied.

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sauske!" [Then what the hay are we waiting for? LET'S GET READY!] Little Sauske ran to his room to get ready as fast as he could.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! That little teme…. Still I've got to admit, he's just like me when I was still innocent." The Uchiha thought to himself.

~20 minutes later~

"Hey there Little Sauske! Ready to go to the park?" asked the real Sauske.

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"[Yeah! Let's go!]

"Okey doke, little man. Hey, this will be kind of fun for you to get out with your friends. Maybe, just maybe, Sakura and her Chibi might be there too. " Said Sauske. He then reached down to pick up his own Chibi. And for some strange reason, he seemed to be renewed with a sense full of hope and vigor.

"Well, little Sauske, I have a feeling that you n' I are gonna have a day full of adventure! Right, little Sauske?"

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"[Right, my big carbon copy!]

{Chibi Sauske's point of view}

*****Sigh* "Sometimes I wonder if they even try to understand what we say sometimes." Said my friend Little Naruto.

I just laughed at his facial expression, but I had to agree with him. Sometimes, that raven-haired boy of a bastard couldn't even comprehend the simplest of my sign language.

"I swear the only time he understands me is when I'm hungry. Then he either gives me ramen, or takes me out for some Ichi-Raku's. But one time I asked for some dango to go with my ramen. Guess what he said? "

I never got a chance to answer, because he butted in and replied. "He said 'No way, mister. I'm the one who takes care of the apartment _and _pays the landlord. So you can just forget it!' Yeah, right! As if looking for someone to train him and leaving me alone all yesterday is gonna cut it. Why, I oughta'…" Little Naruto was so busy bitching that he was surprised when somebody new entered the conversation.

"Well, Little Naruto, I think that it was kinda hard on the real Naruto for him to leave you behind like that." Explained the new voice.

"Oh n'ya? And who are you to talk, Lil' Neji?" Asked little Naruto.

"Oh. That's because every time Neji leaves me, he always says it eats him up inside." The little Chibi known as Lil' Neji then crossed his feet and looked down at his shoes. "N'ya, dude. I feel ya. Then again, Neji does say stuff like that from time to time." I inquired.

"Uh huh. Maybe you're just right." He sighed.

*****Ahem!** * **"Uh, Hell-o! These are my problems you're listening to. Besides, you're not the ones that had nightmares about run-amok villagers trying to kill you! _Naru-toooooooo_…. Scary!"

*****Tsssssssk!** * "**Ouch! Well, I've gotta give it to ya Little Naruto, but you officially have the weirdest and most scariest dreams ever!" Stated Little Neji.

"Oh, n'ya? Wait till I tell ya about this one dream I had weeks ago…" Little Naruto began.

Just then, who should show up to lighten the mood but Sakura! Thank God for Kami; ya know what I'm saying?

"Hey guys! Hey there, little Sauske-kun. So, what's the spice of the ramen bowl today?" She asked.

" H-hey Sakura-c-chan. We were just talking about our Chibi owners. That's all." I told her. NO, I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!!!!!!! She just took me by surprise, that's all.

"Well, if that's what you're talking about, mine isn't so bad at all. Shoot, she's a great person. We go shopping at the mall, watch movies at the movie theater, and we even play _Konoha's Next Top Model_! Oh! And every night, she reads me one of her favorite bedtime stories. She's a load of fun!" Cried Sakura.

I, on the other hand, was starting to feel a little jealous. Her Chibi owner was pretty, got the most dates, and _even spent time with her own Chibi! _As for me: I was stuck indoors with a mopey, dopey, overgrown _Menos Grande_ of a raven-head that only went outside when he needed to! Okay, forget feeling a little jealous. I was overly jealous!

That's when I got an idea that was so simple, that it was brilliant:

I would just innocently ask Sauske for some quality time! Haha! A plan so foolproof, it would be almost impossible to fail!

"Hey there little fella! You ready to go?" Asked the real Sauske.

"Sure thing!" I said. However the only words that came out of my mouth was: "Sauske! "

"Well, bye-bye everybody!" I shouted. "I'll see you all soon."

Little did I know of the difficult task that was coming up soon…


	2. Chapter 2

The prime life and high times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 2: Get a life!

"Saus-skeeeeeeee!" Called an unfortunate little Chibi at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry Little Sauske, but I'm busy right now. Try talking to me later." Said Sauske, _the _Chibi owner.

Turned out, the 'unfortunate little Chibi' was none other than me. I've been trying to distract this guy from whatever he was doing. Oh, so what was he doing anyway you ask?

Coming up with ways to avenge his brother.

I swear to _**Kami **_that that raven haired boy of a bastard doesn't know when his emoness is too great for his own good! It's like he's obsessed with him or something. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself….

"I could always get Kisame to poison his cherry coke for him. Yeah, that would be nice……" He mumbled to himself.

"Sauske! Saus-skeeeeeeee……." [C'mon! Spend some time with me. ]

I pleaded.

"Little Sauske, please. Don't you understand when someone says they're busy?" Sauske complained. He pushed me away with his foot, causing me to topple over.

"Ow! Sauske!" [Ouch! You hurt me, you baka!]

Sauske, my Chibi owner, just glared at me. It was kinda scary, considering he only gave that glare to Naruto whenever he was extremely angry at him. I tried to glare back; but that only resulted in me getting out glared.

[Oh, well. Who needs that teme of a… a…. a- I'm even to angry to even rat that guy out! I think I'll take it out on Mr. Wuggle Muffins. Maybe that stuffing-for-a-brain teddy bear could possibly understand.]

[Chibi's point of view.]

It was just a regular day at the 'Chibi Camp Daycare: Where we treat your Chibis here with the most upmost care! _Even Naruto Uzamaki!_'

However, what made it such a normal day is that no one really lived up to their expectations at all. Ibiki sensei was snoozing around on a bean- bag chair, while Choji and Shikamaru were bouncing on his belly. (Ouch…. He's gonna have one nasty tummy ache.) Neji and Tenten were doing_ something _together, as usual. And me? Well, I was carrying on a lovely conversation with the b-e-a-uitiful lady Sakura.

"Um, Little Sauske-kun? What was it you wanted to talk to me about, again?" Little Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Oh, it's um, something about my Chibi owner." I said.

"Well, spill! I haven't got all day, ya know." She chided.

"Well you see, whatever I do, I just bcan't seem to get my Chibi owner's attention. He just ignores me. What do I do? "

"Hah! That's just like asking what you would do if you were a drunken sailor in the morning. GO OVERBOARD! Get it? _Go overboard?_" Little Sakura laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…*gasp*. ……no."

Little Sakura looked at me like she was saying: you must be a jack#* not to get that joke. I just smirked weakly.

"Look, the point is that you have to be melodramatic about it. Cry! Scream! Throw things 'if ya hafta'! Oh, and give 'em the puppy dog eyes. That's what really gets through to them."

I must inform you, that 'Lady' Sakura was working up quite a ruckus. Such a ruckus, that I believe that even the Lady fifth heard it.

"Little Sakura, calm down! And besides, that is the whole point of me talking to you about these things." I practically yelled.

"Really?"

"Really-Really. Anyway, I've already tried most of those things. As a matter of factly, I've tried all of them!"

Phew. **Now that really shut her up. **She thought. And she thought. And she thought. As a matter of factly, she thought so long, that Lil' Neji and Teddy-Bear -Tenten actually got bored of doing something. Wow: not that's something!

Finally, after a long time (30 minutes) the lady came up with something.

"Eureka! I've finally come up with something!" She cried.

"Who? What? When? ADULT SWIMM IS ON, ALREADY?!?!" I yelped.

"No, silly. The idea, not the show. I don't think it's your Chibi owner's emoness. He just needs to, you know… get a life!" She suggested.

"And how does that _not _relate to his emo problems?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, okay. Maybe it is him, but the point is: he just needs to get out more often. And I have the perfect plan……….."

{Dinner at the Uchihas'}

"Hey, Little Sauske! Get your butt down here. It's time for dinner!"

"Sauske!" [Okay, comin'!]

I climbed onto the stairway rail, sat sideways, and pushed myself down. At first, I started of slowly, but then I started to gain speed and accelerate. Faster and faster I went. It felt great, like being able to jump into a Sonic Riders game and feel yourself fly. Sadly, this ride ended a bit too soon; 'cause my Chibi owner yanked me straight off the rail.

"YOWTCH! SAUS-KEEEEEEEEEEEE!" [YOWTCH! MAN, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?!?] I screeched.

Sauske big-Chibi looked very pissed, and I would've told you exactly why, except that I have a big butt burn. So, I'll let him explain instead.

"Little Sauske! How many times have I told you, NO SLIDING DOWN THE STAIR RAILS! And may I ask,_ where_ is your sweater?" He growled.

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee." [You just did. And, you could've given me pubic burns!!! (And yes, I, Little Sauske consider the butt a pubic place. Get over it.) ]

" Oh yeah? Well, you're too young for puberty! So beat that, Little Man!"

Just then, as to interrupt our arguing, the doorbell rang.

"Now I wonder: who the heck could that be?" My Chibi owner got up,

and ran towards the door; dropping me in the process.

"Ow! Sauske!" [Ow! _Second time_ this week, teme!] I cried.

That teme, in the meantime had opened the door; only to see that it was Sakura.

And who else should be there with her, but Little Sakura.

"Hey Sauske-kun! I decided to stop by and say hi and give you some sushi. By the way, my Chibi found this sweater and said it belonged to Little Sauske." She said with a slight blush on her face.

"So can I come in?" She asked a dazed Sauske Chibi owner.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Come right in." He mumbled.

While the _guests _were coming in, I got a quick glance at Little Sakura's face.

And this time it said: Heh-heh. Phase one complete!


	3. Chapter 3

The prime life and high times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 3: we know what's good for them.

"Wow, Sauske-kun! That was the most delicious rice I've ever had! Coming from a boy, I mean." Sakura complimented.

"Humph. If I told ya' once, I've told ya' several times: **bad boys** **can cook**." Sauske joked.

"Saus-ke! [You've never told that to me before!] I exclaimed. Little Sakura just giggled t my behavior.

"Hey, Little Sauske! Why don't you show Little Sakura around? Sakura and I will do dishes." He told me.

I was just about to say no, but my Chibi owner was in a good mood. Besides, I would have Little Sakura all to myself, so I said okay.

" 'Kay. Sauske. ['Kay. Follow me, Little Sakura.]

"And did you see the way Sakura was looking at Sauske's butt? I thought it was weird."

"Yeah. I've never seen Sauske-Chibi master look that way at a woman before."

Sakura and I had been talking for quite awhile about our Chibi owners, and their strange behavior.

"And you know the strangest thing, Little Sakura-chan?" I asked her.

"What, Little Sauske-kun?"

"The strangest thing is that they were happy. _My_ Chibi owner was actually happy. And I liked it!" I was actually shocked. I had never seen Sauske that happy in my entire lifetime. (When you're small, four years is actually a long time to you.)

"Yeah. Sakura's face was actually glowing. Hey Little Sauske?" Sakura asked me cautiously.

"Um, yeah Little Sakura?"

"Do you think that the way they were feeling…"

"…was actually good for them? Well, if they make each other happy, then I guess so." I finished.

Little Sakura shuffled her feet nervously, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. Then, she finally spoke up.

'You know, this is the first date that my Chibi owners' been on that she actually enjoyed." She commented.

"Thanks. What made you say that, and what happened to all of the others?" I quirked.

" I said that because she didn't fake sick or go to the bathroom and hide there for 40 minutes or so. Oh, and as for the rest of her dates? I scared them away." We both laughed when she said that. However, her expression fell, and I felt that something was up.

"Little Sakura? What's wrong?" I asked her. I was starting to get a bit concerned.

"Little Sauske-kun, have you ever had the feeling that you know what's good for someone, but they're too stubborn to listen because they're bigger than you?" She asked me.

"I understand exactly what you're saying. Chibi owners have a bad habit of doing that, don't they?" I implied jokingly.

"Yeah; but no matter what, we'll always know what's good for them."

"Why? Because they're emo and self-centered?"

"Naw, but that's a good excuse. It's because we're Chibis. We have a special bond with them that goes beyond the human minds' comprehension. It just isn't something you know from a book or words alone. You have to experience it to appreciate it." Little Sakura explained to me with little trouble or lack of confidence.

"Then if we, or at least you can get it, why can't they? I asked, stumped. I scarcely understood it myself!

"Don't worry Little Sauske. Someday when you establish that special bond with your Chibi owner, you'll understand." Sakura said in a sympathetic tone.

Just then, who should appear but our Chibi owners!

"Little Sakura, it's time to go home. Say bye-bye to Little Sauske." Sakura told her.

"Bye-bye Little Sauske! See you tomorrow!" Little Sakura said.

"Bye Little Sakura. Night-night!" I told her.

{Little Sauske's bedtime}

"Little Sauske, c'mon! It doesn't take that long to brush your teeth and change into your pjs'!" I shouted. He sure seemed to be taking his precious time in there.

"Sauske! Sauske!" [I'm comin'! I'm comin'] He shouted back.

Finally, after like, a million years he came out.

"What the heck was taking you so long? I swear, you're usually faster than Little Lee when it comes to getting ready for bed" I replied.

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee." [I was thinking.]

"About what? _Little Sakura? Hmmmmm?_" I was surprised when he didn't blush.

"Sauske. Saus-ke" [Nah. Actually, it was something she said.]

What he asked next surprised me a great deal.

"Sauske…Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee? [Sauske…do you think I'm special?] He asked.

"WHAT? You're the Chibi of the last Uchiha, partially emo, and you have an **unusually** big heart. Of course I think you're special!" I cried. I even hugged him tight for extra emphasis.

"Sauske?" [So if I'm special, how come I can't feel it?] He sounded sad about it, too.

I paused for a second. I knew there was supposed to be some 'special' bond between a Chibi and a Chibi owner: but four years ago I figured all of that stuff was crap. I never knew that _a Chibi _could actually understand it.

"I'm pretty sure that we care about each other, and I don't need no stupid bond to prove it so. Now go to bed. Shika always warned me about how troublesome women are. Now go to sleep. You need your rest for tomorrow." I told him. After tucking him in, I headed towards my bedroom. I slipped in the covers and closed my eyes.

'_But what Shika or anyone else taught me, was how to communicate with my Chibi……………………_'


	4. Chapter 4

The Prime Life and high times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 4: With all due respect…

"Now you have a good day at Chibi camp. You hear, Little Sauske?"

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee!" [Yes, sir!] I saluted my Chibi owner.

"Alright. I'm going now. Oh, and if someone messes with you, just beat them up." He told me. Then he was off.

"Hey, Little Sauske-kun! Come sit over here!" Called my pink-haired Chibi friend. She was sitting right next to Little Naruto; one of my other friends. As soon as I sat down, she started talking to Naruto and me about some things.

{Chibi's point of view.}

"Ya' know, it's nice to see all of our Chibi owners happy. I really can't seem to remember Naruto-san being so happy before. It makes me feel kind of happy… _Narutoooooo_! " Little Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's sort of strange how my Chibi owner just 'lights up' around Big Sauske-san." Little Sakura inquired.

"Well, I think this is awesome! My Chibi owner is finally starting to treat me like I'm somebody. Its amazing what getting out can do for an emo guy like him." I said. I was seriously happy about this. Until a few days ago, it seemed as if my _Menos Grande _of a Chibi owner didn't seem to like me much. And now….**Boom! There it is! He's a jolly ol' thing!**

Little Naruto was just about to say something, when suddenly; something pounced on me!

"Auuuuugh! _**Get it off! Get it off! Get it off nooowwwwwwwwwww!" **_I hollered.

My friends jumped to my rescue immediately. Little Naruto used his fox-like tail to peel the 'thing' from my face. Little Sakura used her ferocious grip to rip it off of my tummy. By the time we were through, I was sure that Little Naruto had burned all of his 'ramen-consumed calories'.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaah! Little Sauske, can't you tell a beautiful creature like me from a…a….WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cried the battered thing. (I guess)

Then I realized that spooky voice. Those lusting eyes. That Barbie doll hair. The unusually developed figure. It was…

"Ino? Ino, is that you?" I shockingly asked.

"Of course it's me, Little Sauske-kun! How did you not recognize your own future Chibi wife!?" She then leapt onto me like a terrified cat would leap onto its' owner.

Before I go on, I really need to explain to you about Ino. First of all, she's my personal Chibi stalker. She stalks me every chance she gets. Her real name is actually 'Itty-bitty-Ino.' Talk about living up to a name; she at least two inches shorter than all of us Chibis! (That's one inch shorter than Little Naruto.)

"Itty-chan, I'd like it very much if you'd leave us alone." Said Little Sakura.

"Oh really? And what is this _thing _doing with you, may I ask?" Itty-bitty Ino asked.

"Why you little…" Little Sakura growled. They were just about to snatch at each other, but then one certain sand Chibi jumped in.

"STOP! STOP THE VOILENCE!" Cried Sandy Pants. (Little Garra)

"Get the hell outta here, you hippie-loving raccoon!" Shouted Itty-bitty Ino.

"I'm truly ashamed! How could you…IN THE FACE OF INNOCENCE!?!?" Sandy Pants then pointed to Little Hinata, who was sitting around doing nothing in particular.

"Huh? Did someone say my name…Hiiii_-nataaaaa…_"

"Sandy Pants, just leave. Please. " I told him.

"Fine. Gosh, just keep the peace…all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Groaned Ino.

{The Uchiha complex.}

"So, Little Sauske how was your day today?" My Chibi owner had asked me.

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee! Sauske!" [Oh, you mean besides the fact that my personal Chibi stalker practically attacked me today? Oh yeah, I'm fine.] I noted sarcastically.

"*Heh! Heh! Heh! * Trust me son, that's something you're really gonna have to get used to!" My Chibi owner just laughed at me.

However, his eyes turned dead serious after a while. That's when I knew something was up.

"Saus-ke?" [Sauske-san what's up? Did something bad happen?] I asked him.

"Um, actually… you see, I have a mission today, and I won't be back until midnight or tomorrow." He told me.

"Yay! Sauske?" [Yay! Does this mean I'm going to Little Narutos'?] I loved going to Little Narutos' house. There was always something fun to do, lots of love to go around, and unlimited ramen and 'midnight milk'. (As Little Naruto would call it.)

"No, not this time. I decided to let you sleep over at Sakura's. That way, you can get a feel of her place." He told me.

"SAUS-KEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" [MAN, THAT'S EVEN BETTER! C'mon Big Sauske! Let's goooooooooooooooooooo!]

{Sakura's apartment}

"Alright-y, Chibi-chan. I want you to be on your extra best behavior since Sauske-kun is coming over. Oh, and don't forget that dinner we packed for Sauske-kun." My Chibi owner was barking around orders like a dog. _Do this, do that, nya nya nya…_it really gets to me sometimes. But hey, these are sacrifices you have to make for being the Chibi of a kunoichi. Or at least that's what _'she' _said, anyway.

Finally, the doorbell rang. It was about time too, 'cause female kunoichi or not; I was about to go up the wall with this woman!

"I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT!" Sakura-san cried.

Well, who would you expect but Sauske-san and Little Sauske-kun. I all of a sudden felt very shy, and proceeded to hiding behind my Chibi owner's much uncalled for spring dress.

"Thanks a lot Sakura-chan. It was nice of you to do this for me."

He then looked down at me. This only frightened me lots more. (Kinda like judgment day, if you know what I mean.)

"And you _Little Missy," _He reached down to tickle my cheeks. "You _better_ make sure that Little Teme here doesn't cause any trouble. You hear?" I started laughing out loud.

"Yes, sir!" I giggled.

Sauske –san then looked down at Little Sauske-kun.

"Okay, little man. I'm off. You better behave yourself, you hear?"

"Yes, sir!" Little Sauske shouted. However, at his Chibi owner heard was "Sauske!"

After Sauske told Sakura bye, he left. Then things got quiet.

That's when it hit me:

I was in my house,

Alone,

With Little Sauske-kun to myself.

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted. "THIS IS GONNA BE AWSOME!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Prime life and High times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 5: Spending the night at Sakura's!

"Soooooooo Little Sauske, what do you want to do?" Asked Sakura-san.

I looked up at her thoughtfully, thinking about my answer, but before I could reply my stomach growled loudly.

"Well, it's settled then. You're gonna have to eat first." She told me.

"Sausk-sausk- Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" [ But-but- I don't want to eat now!] I protested.

However, Sakura-san glared at me _realllllllllllllllyyy hard. _It was even worse than my Chibi owner's glare.

I gulped realllllllllllllllyyyhard and said, "Sakura-san, I changed my mind."

{After Dinner}

"See, Little Sauske-kun? My cooking isn't that bad, is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sauske! Saus-ke! [Thanks, big Chibi-san! That was amazing!]

Amazing it was! Little Sauske regretted saying he wasn't hungry. Sakura's food was definitely the best food around!

"Little Sauske-kun, do you want to come see my room?" Asked Little Sakura. She hadn't said a word the whole dinner, so Little Sauske was startled when she finally spoke up.

"Um, okay!" Answered the dark-haired Chibi.

Sakura smiled at the two. If anyone hadn't known any better, one would say they were good friends.

"You guys go ahead. I'll clean up." Sakura told them.

_Those guys would make the best of friends. I just know it. _

{Chibi's point of view}

"This is my room! See? This is my bed, and these are my toys, and these are my curtains!" I exclaimed. I was really excited about the fact that I,Little Sakura Haruno was given the opportunity to show Little Sauske my room. However, I don't think that Little Sauske-kun was crazy about being in a girl's room. Especially if it's a girl's room **that's all pink. **

I motioned for Little Sauske to sit on my bed. While he was walking over, he tripped on one of my toys.

"Hey, what's this?" He picked the toy up, which happed to be my stuffed slug.

"NOOOOOOO! Put down my Kyoto-chan!" I yelled.

Before Little Sauske could even start to comprehend what was going on, I tackled him to the ground, snatched up my Kyoto, and leaped some distance away from him.

"OW, WOMAN!!! What the _**hell**_ was that for!!!!" Little Sauske screamed.

"_Are all women this kind of crazy!?!?" _His expression read.

I suddenly realized what I had just done. I, Sakura Haruno, had just tackled one of my newest friends to the ground, and I didn't even apologize!

"Sorry Little Sauske-kun! It's just that I get pretty upset when people mess with my Kyoto-chan." I explained to him.

He then gave me the 'I-don't believe-you' look. I stared down at the ground sheepishly, holding my stuffed slug close to me.

"Well… it's just that Kyoto-chan has been there for me a lot of times. Like the time I got my first boo-boo, and all those thunderstorms; not to mention she was there when I got lost in the supermarket. She's even been there for me all the times that Sakura-san wasn't. Like when she accidentally forgot me at the Chibi camp after closing time. Kyoto-chan was even there at my first ballet recital, after she said she couldn't make it for some reason. So you see, I would hate for something bad to happen to her…" I murmured. I could clearly remember all of those times, and some of them were frightening. I looked over at Little Sauske, but I was surprised to see that he wasn't laughing. Could it be that he too, understands?

"Don't worry Little Sakura-chan, I won't laugh. I have a stuffed teddy named Mr. Wuggle-Muffins, so you don't have to be embarrassed." He explained to me.

"Really? Oh, thank goodness! Everyone makes fun at me at camp for it; and not even Little Hina-chan is_ that _clingy." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Like I said before, don't be embarrassed. They've probably needed something to cling onto in one point or another in their short lives." Little Sauske said.

Just then, my Chibi owner, Sakura came in. She was holding a plateful of cookies, and a glass of milk.

"Who wants dessert?" She called out.

"OH! ME! ME! ME!" Little Sauske and I yelled.

I don't know what is was, but my Chibi owner busted out laughing.

"Oh well," I thought. "As long as she's happy, I'm happy!"

{Little Sakura's Bedtime}

"Alright you two," I called. "Time for bed!"

I heard a few shuffling noises, a 'come over here' and a little boy Chibi's voice that asked 'why are we doing this again?'

"It's so we'll be able to stay up late! Besides, it fun!" I heard my Chibi giggle.

"But won't we get in trouble?" Asked Little Sauske.

"Naw, we'll be fine. Don't tell me that you've never done this before!" Unlucky for Little Sakura, I found her chatting under the bed with Little Sauske. *Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! * Vulnerable as always, Chibi-chan. I then quickly snatched them up before they had a chance to get away. Little Sakura giggled madly, while Little Sauske laughed along with her. I also laughed with them as I took tucked them into bed.

"Okay, you two. Now it's time for you two to go to sleep. So close your eyes, and don't stay up all night talking." I then kissed both of them on the forehead, and closed the door halfway.

"Goodnight, my sweet Chibis." I whispered.

I didn't hear a response, because they were already out cold.

__________________________________________________________

Several hours later, Sakura heard a knocking sound on the door. She stumbled out of her bed after she heard I again.

"Alright, alright. I'm comin' …" Sakura then tumbled halfway down the stairs, only to realize she didn't have her robe on. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank and some pajama pants, but she decided that she didn't care. She then opened the door, only to find out that it was the one person she would least expect to see in the middle of the night.

"Sauske?" She asked, puzzled.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to pick up my Chibi." He whispered.

"Huh? Oh! Well, he's sleeping you know, so…"

Yeah, that's okay. I just want to see him, that's all. He wasn't any trouble, was he?"

"Oh, no!" Actually, he was an angel."

By this time, Sauske and Sakura were stepping into Little Sakura's room. There, they saw Little Sakura curled up on Little Sauske's stomach. The two Chibis were peacefully sleeping away.

"Awwwww…they're so sweet!" Sakura quietly squealed. Sauske thought the same thing.

"They really are a sight for sore eyes, aren't they?" Sauske asked. He gently wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Yes." Sakura Answered. She leaned into the Uchiha's chest. "Yes, they are."


	6. Chapter 6

The Prime Life and High times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 6: Speaking of mayhem….

"Well you see, what happened was: I woke up in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare…" Little Naruto began. The Genin 12 chibis were sharing their most embarrassing moments, and my buddy, Little Naruto had decided to go first.

"_Naru-Naru-Naruto!" [Aw, man! What a horrible nightmare. I could go for some Midnight Milk.] Little Naruto muttered. He then heard some bumping sounds coming from his Chibi owner's room. _ "_Naru-tooooooo? [Gee, I wonder what that is?} Little Naruto also heard some moans as well. _ "_Naruto…Naruto! [Wait a sec… that sounds like Hinata! Maybe she's in danger!] Little Naruto then ran back into his room, to wake up Little Hinata. _ "_Naruto! Naruto! [Little Hinata, wake up! I think our Chibi owners are in danger!] He whispered in a shrill voice. _ "_Hi….NATA? #%*!" [Did you say…DANGER? HOLY #%*!] The usually shy Chibi cussed. _ _The two then ran towards the supposedly sounds of "danger". _ "_Naruto. Naru-Naru-Naruto. [Okay. On the count of three, we jump in, beat up the bad guys, and save our Chibi owners.] _ "_One…Two… THREE!" The two Chibis then busted down the door, only to see something that would scar them for the rest of their Chibi lives…. _"Ewwwwwwwwwww…you mean you caught them doing that_**?**_" Little Kiba and mini-me Akamaru gagged. "You mean to tell _me, _Little Neji Hyuga, that you caught your Chibi owners honoring the sacred tradition of matrimony outside of matrimony?" Asked Little Neji. "Oooooooooooooooo, y'all Chibi owners are going to hell….Oooooooooooooooo!" Teddy-Bear Tenten taunted. "Aw, shuddup Tenten. We all know your Chibi owner 'gets jiggy with it' once in awhile." I told her. I didn't say it to mean anything, of course. I just wanted her to shut up about her **Christian values, **that's all. "OH, Little Sauske, I know who it's with, too! It's-" Little Neji was about to tell who, but Teddy-Bear Tenten threw a fit before we could hear anything else. "NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! NOT TRU-" "Teddy-chan, please calm down. You're attracting attenti-" Little Neji was then cut off by a certain Chibi's voice. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Genin 12 '_babies_' talking about baby stuff." The Chibi that spoke had for spider-like arms. He had a purple band around his waist, and a weird mark on his neck He also had a 'friend' that had two heads, a purple band around his waist, and had a weird mark on his neck. "Oh please, Kinomaru-kun and Sakkon-kun. We don't have any time for your nonsense today." Itty-bity Ino had spoken. "Yea! I could just as easily use my special attack and roll you flat right now!" Cried chubby Chouji. He was just about to perform some hand signs, when Little Shika stopped him. "Don't," He said. "If you try to flatten him you'll provoke him, and we'll get in trouble for it." The lazy, but wise Chibi explained.

"Oh, all right. But I swear, next time…." The Akamichi Chibi said.

Now before I go on, let me explain something to you about these guys. First of all, there are really 5 of them, and they call themselves the "Sound Ninja 5 chibis." Second of all, they're the camp bullies. Mischief, mayhem, troublemaking, vandalism, and profanity: you name it these guys own it. They might be super Emo, but I wouldn't be caught dead running with these guys. Emo chibis don't run around causing unnecessary trouble. "Hey Little Sauske," Sakkon and his 'brother' (that would be the other head on his body.) looked at me in a very disturbing way. "How about coming over to the cool side to play? We brought our Nintendo DSi's with us today." Sakkon pulled out his DSi to prove it.

I looked at the DSi. Hen I looked at my friends, then at the DSI again. The offer _was _tempting.

"Thanks, but no thanks. One of my friends have one already. Besides, I have better things to do besides being caught hanging with you guys." I said politely.

My friends busted out laughing, but a glare from Kinomaru shut us up.

"You're gonna regret saying that Uchiha. Someday, you'll want to be like us. And the day you beg to join us-"

"OH PLU-ESE! Uchiha would never want to be like you in…well-FOEVER!" My friend Little Neji justified.

"Yeah! Little Sauske-kun despises you!" Shouted Little Sakura.

"You can go to **heck** with that stuff, 'cause the rest of us don't like bullies either!" Little Hinata snapped.

"Hell yea!"

"Get outta here!"

"Get outta this town!"

"Get outta this city!"

"Get outta this country!"

"GET OUTTA OUR DAG LIVES!" We all shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with all of the hostility?" Iruka sensei jumped in before we could even say 'and never come back again'.

"Well you see Iruka sensei, we were talking about some **PG-13 Jerry Springer **related stuff, and those two 'Sound Ninja Chibis' come out of nowhere and start messing with Little Sauske-kun." Little Neji replied.

Iruka looked at me as if to say, 'is this the truth?'

"It's true, Iruka Sensei. They started to hassle me and my friends as soon as they came over here." I stated calmly.

"So not true! Those _babies_ were being total jerks, and the-" Iruka sensei rose up his hand to stop Kinomaru from continuing. He looked at all of us and cleared his throat.

"All right. From now on, I want the "Sound Ninja Chibis" to stay away from the "Genin 12 Chibis" and vice versa. If you guys can't respect that one simple rule," Iruka sensei held up one finger. "Then we'll have a little problem on our hands. Do you all understand?"

"YES, IRUKA SENSEI! WE UNDERSTAND THAT YOUTHFULLY!" Cried Pebbles. [Bet you can't guess who that is…]

"Wow…that was random, but I'm glad you all understand." Iruka sensei replied.

{Recess}

"I like my kunai-knife, because it's shiny! I like my kunai-knife, because it likes me!" Teddy-Bear Tenten was happily playing with her favorite kunai. It was her favorite because it was silver with golden designs all over it, and it was her Chibi owner's first kunai ever. To Teddy-Bear Tenten, there was nothing else in the world like it.

Then who had to show up, but Kinomaru and Sakkon.

"Hi there! You want to see my-oh crap! It's you guys again. I thought Iruka sensei said that we can't…we have to…" The teddy like Chibi stuttered.

"Aw, shut up. Iruka doesn't run diddly-squat around here!" Kinomaru said.

"Now give us the kunai, and no-one gets hurt." Sakkon growled.

"No! Besides, there's no one else in this sandbox besides you guys and I." She replied.

"Well I said 'give it!' " Sakkon then proceeded to push the teddy-Chibi down, while Kinomaru snatched the kunai with one arm, and held her down with another. After that, they jumped the Camp fence and made a break for it. As soon as that dilemma was over, Teddy –Bear Tenten got really angry.

And when Teddy-Bear Tenten gets angry….

"MAAAAAAAAAMMAAAAAAAAA………..*Gasp!* TEEEEEEEEEEEN-TEEEEEEEEEENNNN!"

Um…yeah. Okay, Teddy-chan, that's one way of putting it.

"Teddy-chan? Teddy-chan, is that you? Oh no! Teddy-chan, don't cry!" Little Neji ran towards Teddy-chan as fast as his four-inch legs could carry him. When he finally got there, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he could. The rest of us Chibis ran towards the pair as well. We wanted to make sure Teddy-chan was okay too, ya' know. keep

"What happened to you, Teddy-chan? Who did this awful thing to make you cry?" Little Neji demanded.

"They *sniff* stole *sniff* my *sniff* KUNAI-KNIFE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teddy-chan wailed.

"Who are 't_hey' _Teddy-chan?" Little Neji growled. Not at her, but at the people's bright idea it was to get Little Neji mad.

"I think it was Kinomaru and Sakkon's 'bright idea.' They are the only ones not here, after all." I stated.

"Well, I'll be dagged. Iruka tells them to 'stop messing with us'. Then what do they do?" Asked Little Naruto.

"They mess with us." We all groaned.

"Very well, then. Uchiha, Uzamaki, Sandy Pants, come with me. Pebbles, you comfort Teddy-chan. Everyone else, keep your eyes peeled just in case those two baka heads come back." Little Neji barked out orders like a Lt.

"What? Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"That's because you and I are the only ones with 'super Emo powers'."

"I thought you were only semi-Emo-"

"Shut up. That, and also because we're good friends." He smirked.

Boy, do I feel a flashback coming on…

{Flashback}

"Hi!" Said Little Neji. He was two.

"Hi!" Said Little Sauske. He was one.

"Uchiha" The Neji Hyuga growled.

"Hyuga" The Sauske Uchiha growled back.

"Wow, our Chibi owners must really hate each other." Little Neji stated.

"Wanna be friends?" Asked Little Sauske.

"Hell yeah!" Little Neji replied.

(The two new friends then proceed to hug and show other friendly signs of affection.)

{Flashback Ends}

"Damnit! Why, Kami? Why?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"What do you need Sandy Pants and me for? We're not Emo." Little Naruto asked.

"'_Cause,_ y'all can kick ass really good! Duh! " Little Neji explained.

"I dunno…what's in it for us?" The Sand Chibi questioned.

"$20.00 of American money for each of you." He handed each of us an 'Andrew Jackson', which Sandy pants shoved into his pants greedily. Little Naruto and I said no thanks. Well hey, one thing that Meso Grande of a Chibi owner taught me was to never accept desperate money. You wouldn't take it either if you felt wrong about it.

"Alrighty then," Little Neji called. "Operation get back Tenten's kunai-knife is underway!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Prime Life and High times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan.

Chapter 7: With every Prime, comes its Grime

All right, all right! I know the story is called "The Prime Life and High times of Little Sauske." But as Sauske-san used to say 'with every Prime, comes its Grime'. Besides, I've been through worse. (If you can call falling in the sewer worse than picking for a pummel from a few bullies.)

"Um, Little Neji, are you sure you're doing the right thing. I'm pretty sure Teddy-chan would prefer crying into your arms instead of Pebbles." I suggested. I needed to find a way out of this A.S.A.P. (As soon as possible.)

"I'm sorry _Little _Sauske, but did you just question me?" Little Neji asked, obviously irritated.

"Yeah, but I was just saying. You're her friend. She needed you the most back there, and you just left her. Is that the way you want her to remember you? Her **best **friend?" I asked him.

He let the little speech I gave him sink in a bit.

"You have a point, Little Sauske. However, no matter how much I want to stay with Teddy-chan, I can't stand by and let those… those _**fags**_ get away with what they did. Nobody messes with MY Tenten-chan." He said proudly.

"Uh-huh. Who ever said she was **yours**, Hyuga?" Asked Sandy Pants.

"Yeah! What now? What now, Hyuga? What now? Naru-tooooooo! " Little Naruto joked.

"Man, y'all play too much." Neji said.

Just then, we stopped at a street that went two different ways. One street was named Miso St. while the other was named Veggie Rd.

"And people wonder why this place is called Ramen Boulevard." Little Naruto sighed.

"Alright then. Little Naruto and Sandy, you go down Miso St. Little Sauske and I will take on Veggie Rd. If you see those punks or anything out of the ordinary, send a signal." Little Neji said.

We all nodded as a sign of agreement. After that, we were on our way.

{1 hour later}

"Man! One whole hour, and still no sign of those dag Chibis!" Little Sauske groaned. I was starting to get frustrated ass well. Being a Chibi of the Hyuga clan, you'd think I'd be _keeping my emotions in check_. Well, if you're thinking that right now, you're damn wrong. I believe in expressing yourself as much as I love my Chibi owner. But as much as I'd like to scream and kick myself in the sack for not keeping Teddy-chan safe, I still have to be strong for her. Besides, if I don't do it, **then who else would? **

"Ninja art! Chibi style: Byakugan!" My eyesight then magnified several times greater than it had normally been. I started scanning the area until Little Sauske made a pretty stupid remark.

"Ewwwwwwwwww… you have secret eye veins?"

"Little Uchiha, do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Shuddup."

Just then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like those _**fags**_ that stole Teddy-chan's special kunai.

'Uchiha…pssssst…Uchiha…" I whispered.

The Uchiha said nothing.

"Uchiha, say something!" I snapped.

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?_ You were the one that told me to 'shuddup'." He whined.

"Well, forget about what I said earlier. I found Kinomaru and Sakkon. They're with Jirobo-Chibi and Kidomaru-Chibi, and if you keep on whining, you'll blow our cover!" I explained.

"Well, well, well. That's too bad, because you already have!" A new voice entered the conversation.

Little Sauske and I looked up only to stare into the face of Kidomaru-Chibi.

"Oh, snap!" Little Sauske gasped. My face just lifted into a hard, cold stare.

"Give us back Teddy-chan's kunai." I growled.

"No. No- No- No- No- No-No… NO!" Jirobo-Chibi shouted hysterically. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"**AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!**" I yelled.

"'Cause, we're gonna sell it for a lot of money! A lot! A lot! A lot!" Kinomaru-Chibi squealed. He then squirted out a large, sticky amount of spider silk on me.

"Dag! I think my Chibi Byakugan is giving out on me!" I fell on my rear end trying to get off what seemed like Super Glue. My Byakugan couldn't really help much, since I was having a hard time controlling it.

"Little Sauske, send the signal!" I cried. Obviously, there wasn't anything I could do to free myself.

"Alright then. Let's just hope this works…" Little Sauske lifted the palm of his left hand into the air. Suddenly, something that looked like electricity came out of his palm. It also hurt my ears; it sounded as if we were in a pet store full of a thousand birds. I closed my eyes to prevent them from being blinded. Whatever the jutsu was, it was a sight that would cause sore eyes. (That, and a trip to the doctor's office.)

"NINJA ART! CHIBI STYLE: CHIDORI! A THOUSAND CHIRPING BIRDS!" Little Sauske shouted.

_*Sigh! * Go figure…. _

Little Sauske then shot the chidori straight into the sky. "There," He wiped his hands on his shirt casually. "Now let's just hope that Sandy-head and Baka-fox recognize that signal in time." {Meanwhile}

"Hey, fox-face! Any sign of those meanie-beanies anywhere?" Sandy Pants asked.

"No, but I don't think sitting in a ramen stand eating Miso ramen counts as a direct approach." Little Naruto explained.

Sandy Pants and Little Naruto had been wandering around Miso St. not only looking for Teddy-Bear Tenten, but doing other things as well. Apparently, Sandy Pants had a _few _other things on his _agenda _that just had to be completed. Little Naruto tried to protest, but Sandy had insisted on looking for her while he completed his tasks. So after some grocery shopping, a round or two at the arcade, a spar between a few stray cats, a 10-minute haircut, a $5.00 foot long, (for a snack) and getting lost several times, the two were finally getting a chance to have lunch. It was at least an hour past their lunchtime anyway. "I just hope that those two Emo brats aren't having any problems. Right, kit-kun?" Sandy Pants asked. For some reason though, Little Naruto had his eyes fixated on something else. "Kit-kun? Hey kit, are you gonna answer or-" Sandy turned around only to find out that Little Naruto was looking at a huge, ugly, black, nappy, growling, fiendish… "Oh crapinator! It's a big, ugly, mutt!" Sandy Pants cried. The dog almost seemed to roar at them just for making that one comment. "Mutt? That's no mutt. THAT'S A BEAST!" Little Naruto screamed. "Well h-h-hey? As long as we're on these stools, i-it can't hurt us. R-r-right?" Sandy Pants said to himself. The ugly mutt jumped onto the stool across from them and looked them dead in the eye. "We're doomed." Said Sandy Pants. "Not exactly. We still have one more option." Little Naruto replied. "What's that?" "RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Little Naruto and Sandy Pants leaped off the stools and picked up full speed. Just then, Little Naruto picked up a strangely familiar sound. "Hey Sandy. Do you hear that sound?" Little Naruto asked. "Yeah. It sounds like…chirping birds." "Exactly. What special jutsu do you know that makes that sound?" "*Gasp*!" The two chibis then looked up into the sky only to see a giant chidori explode in the sky. The noise of a thousand birds then followed. "We're saved!" Cried Little Naruto. "Saved? Saved? Naw, man. We're just rushing into more trouble than we're already in!" Sandy Pants explained. "Oh. Well in that case, hang on tight." Sandy Pants was about to ask 'hold onto what' but Little Naruto grew out three more tails. He then started spinning them slowly, and then they accelerated into what seemed to be a propeller. "Hang on tight dude," Little Naruto then grabbed onto Sandy Pants hands and lifted him up. "We're going air mode!" The two then took off into the sky, with the mutt still on their tail. "Why the _hell_ didn't you think of this before?" Sandy Pants screamed. "'Cause maybe I just wasn't thinking" Little Naruto smirked. {Now back to our Emo counterparts…}

"Ohhhhh, this is quite the vixen. Quite the vixen indeed." Little Neji groaned. He was attached to a dead end of an alleyway with silk. After being taken down a few seconds later, I was stuck smack dab right next to him.

"Soooo…this is a very literal way to look at male bonding." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, Uchiha."

"Bu-"

"JUST SHUT UP, UCHIHA. SHUT UP, OKAY?" Little Neji yelled.

"My, my. Touchy today, Hyuga. Am I right?" Sakkon teased.

"Please shut up Sakkon-kun. You'll just make it worse." I said. Just then, I saw something from the corner of my eye. It started as a small speck in the sky, but then it got bigger and bigger and bigger…

"Wait half a sec! Little Naruto and Sandy Pants?" Little Neji squealed.

"Hell, It's about time! But…what are they carrying?" I asked.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Little Naruto and Sandy Pants yelled. They then threw down what seemed to be Unidentified Flying…

Steak, meatballs, pork rinds, ribs, and barbeque sauce? 

"What? Is this the best you can do?" Kinomaru laughed.

"Yeah! What's a couple of steaks gonna do to us?" Sakkon grinned.

"I don't know, guys. It seems like a good call to me!" Jirobo then picked up a raw meatball, dipped it in barbeque sauce, and swallowed it whole.

"Ewwwwwwwwww… Jirobo!" Kidomaru exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Little Naruto and Sandy Pants took off to another part of town. 

"Great. First they drench them in protein, and then they ditch us. What now?" Little Neji complained.

"Don't worry, man. Those two temes have something good up their sleeve. I just know it." I smirked.

{Another part of town}

"Alright Sandy. Let's do this." I said.

"Sure. Whatever, fox-face." Sandy Pants replied sarcastically.

I hovered out of a sausage box holding onto Sandy Pants' hands.

"Hell-oooooooo, little doggies." I said in a sugary sweet voice. "How does a few sausage sound to you?"

Two of the dogs looked up.

"Well *ahem* my friend and I have a few links to share with you." This was Sandy's cue to show them the sausage. However he was just hanging there looking scared.

"Um Sandy? You can show them the sausage now." I told him.

"Huh? Oh. OH! The sausage… right." He then let down a few from his tail. The dogs ran toward the links as fast as they could.

"Now, what if I told you that there were even more of these?" I told them.

All of the dogs looked up.

"Follow me, boys! I know where you can get some more." I then dipped down so Sandy could grab some more links with his tail, and then we took off.

The dogs ran like crazy, rabid beasts. Some of them tried to bite off Sandy's tail. A Chihuahua even managed to spring all the way up and rip off a link of sausage.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DAMMIT LITTLE NARUTO, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!" Sandy Pants yelled.

"Naw, man. I'm just trying to save our friends and rescue a stolen kunai-knife back. You're the one supposedly getting killed by a Chihuahua! *Hee! Hee! Hee! *" I laughed.

We then made it to the alley where the Sound Ninja Chibis were. That was when the dogs met their dream banquet: while the sound chibis met their hell.

"Ha! Ha! Sic 'em, boys!" I laughed.

That was when Teddy-Bear Tenten's special kunai-knife flew out from Kinomaru's hand, and sliced the silk off of Little Neji. He then grabbed it and cut Little Sauske free.

"C'mon guys," I called "Let's get the _**Heck**_ outta here!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Prime Life and High times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan.

Chapter 8: A party for one is a party for all!

"By any chance, has anyone seen Little Naruto, Sandy Pants, Little Sauske, and Lil' Neji? " Iruka Sensei asked.

"They should be here by now, no?" Pebbles asked. (Author's Note: The Guy team Chibis can talk because they're five. Chibis have to reach a certain age before they can actually talk a language.)

"Hinataaaaaaa…" [I hope Little Naruto and Lil' Neji are okay.] Little Hinata sighed.

"Kiba…Kiba!" [Yeah…it's amazing how far he can go just to make Teddy-chan happy!]

However, it was Teddy-Bear Tenten that felt the most guilt of all. She was worried sick about her best friend. The only things that were running through her mind was: 'What if he got hurt really badly?' 'What if he got lost?' 'What would happen to him if he did get lost?' But the worst thought of all was: "What if he never came back?" 

"Shino… Shino? SHINO!" [Wait… is that who I think it is? LITTLE NARUTO!]

Sure enough, Little Naruto was flying through the sky carrying Little Neji, Little Sauske, and Sandy Pants.

"Naruto! Naru-tooooooo! [Hey guys! We're baaaaaaaaaaaack!]

Up in the sky, Little Naruto made carrying people so easy. However, it was a lot harder than it seemed, and Little Hinata's Byakugan could see that the fox-like Chibi was losing his air composure.

"Hinata! Hinata!" [C'mon everyone. Get some blankets and mats and make a landing zone, stat!] In less than a minute, a landing zone was created, and the Chibis in the sky were able to make a safe crash landing.

"Ow! Garra!" [Ow, Fox-face! Watch where you land next time, Baka!] Sandy Pants yelled.

However, Little Naruto and Little Sauske were too busy watching a happy reunion between two best friends to even care.

"Lil' Neji! You're o-tay! I was worried sick about you!" Teddy-chan wailed.

Little Neji then slipped something out of his pocket and tied it around her neck. It was…

"MY SPECIAL KUNAI-KNIFE! THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, MUCH LIL' NEJI!" Teddy-chan then planted a soft kiss on Little Neji's lips. She then ran away giggling like the five-year old Chibi she was.

And what was Little Neji doing, you wonder?

He was doing back flips, front flips, summersaults, cartwheels, and anything else that had to do with Gymnastics.

"Awwwwwwwwwww…" Little Naruto and Little Sauske cooed.

Little Neji froze in mid-air to glare at the two.

"Shuddup! Just shut up, okay?" He growled.

"*Gasp! * Sauske! Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee! Sauske? [*Gasp! * Well, that's the last time I ever complement on your love life _**ever again! **_Right, Little Naruto?"] Little Sauske gasped.

"Naruto. Naru-Naru-Naruto!" [Touché, un copan. Touché.]

Little Neji then woke up from his dream state and fell out of the sky. He landed with a very uncomfortable '_thud_'. "Wait! You mean that was a complement? Hey, I said wait up you guys!"

{A dinner party at the Hyuga Complex}

"Alright! Guys, I have an announcement to make!" The Hyuga Neji was banging his spoon against a glass cup. As a matter of factly, he was banging so hard that he broke it. Neji then sheepishly hid it behind his back. "_Man, Hiashi is gonna be so pissed…" _He thought to himself. "Hyuga, what do you want?" Snapped Sauske. He was trying to prevent Little Sauske from tie-dying his bow tie in the fruit punch.

"Well, I just want to say that this party isn't for us."

"WHAT?" Kiba yelled. Hinata kindly proceeded to knock him out by hitting one of his pressure points.

" Now,** as I was **saying; this party isn't for us. It's for our Chibis. For being so brave and heroic, and because we love you so damn much!" Neji squealed. Everyone except Sauske and Little Sauske joined in the 'Chibi and Chibi owner love fest'.

"_So weird…"_ Sauske and Little Sauske thought.

"Okay, Hyuga. Now that you're finished, I have an announcement to make." Sauske walked over to where Sakura was sitting and kneeled down on one knee. All of Sakura's girlfriends gasped.

"Sakura…" Sauske looked into Sakura's eyes with such intensity.

"Sakura…remember when we were younger? When you said I meant the whole world to you?" Sauske ran his fingers through her creamy pink hair.

"Yes. I do but-" Sakura was cut off when Sauske placed his finger over her lips.

"Well let me tell you, leaving this village was the biggest mistake of my life. It was selfish, it was stupid, it was wrong, and it totally Emo. I still feel like the self-conceited bastard I was back then.

"Saus-ke!!" [Damn Straight!!]

"But I want to make it all up to you. Especially you, because you were the one cared the most. Even I managed to shove you away. So, Sakura Haruno," Sauske paused to wipe some tears from Sakura's eyes with his thumb. "Will you go out with me…pretty, pretty please?"

"YES! Yes, Uchiha Sauske, I will go out with you!" Sakura then kissed Sauske on the lips very softly.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Went everyone in the room.

"*Hee-hah! Hee-hah! * A mrow-mrow!" Little Sakura purred.

"Yay! Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee!" [Yay! My Chibi owner finally has **a life**!] He started clapping.

Soon, everyone else was clapping and cheering. Even Neji smirked at the loving scene. (Well, they can't be rivals all the time!)

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's P-P-P-PARTY!" Naruto cheered.

{Sakura's point of view}

I, Sakura Haruno have decided that this is the best day of my life _because_ of the following reasons:

asked me out.

asked me out.

ASKED ME OUT!!

4. Ino-pig would be as mad as hell!

"SAKURA, OMG! Girl, I'm so happy for you!" Ino squealed. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a boa-constricting hug.

"_Okay" I thought. "That's an even better reaction than the one I was hoping for. Weird, but better."_

"Sakura, I'm so glad you finally got your wish. I know you and Sauske are gonna be a happy couple." Hinata sighed.

"That kind of reminds me of the time Neji asked me out…*sigh! * Good times…" Tenten then started staring off into space, but Hinata snapped her out of it.

"Hey Sakura, when you and Sauske's relationship get to that 'matrimony' level, can I pick out the ring?" Ino asked.

"Can I decorate the dress?" Asked Hinata.

"Can I make the cake?" Tenten piped.

"Calm down, guys. I haven't been on one date with him, and you're already rushing into the wedding." I laughed.

"Sorry Sakura. Its just that we're so excited!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, thanks for caring. Group hug!" I said.

My girlfriends and I hugged together in a big circle.

I love my girlfriends.

{Chibi's point of view}

"Wow, Little Sauske. It's hard to believe that our Chibi owners are boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Little Sakura said.

"What's 'boyfriend and girlfriend' mean?" I quirked.

"It's when a boy and a girl that like each other very, very, much go out with each other." Little Neji explained.

"That's it? Doesn't sound like a big deal to me." I answered.

"Yeah, but the catch is, you can't like another boy or girl." Little Neji replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, that would be considered," Little Neji looked around cautiously. "_Cheating_."

Everyone gasped. Then they went like: huh?

"Is cheating bad?" Asked Chubby Chouji. He had asked the same question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why it's the most _**terriblest, awfulest, most horrifying, ugliest, thing**_ you could do to your boyfriend/girlfriend" Little Neji yelled.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Itty-Bitty Ino asked. She was obviously impressed.

"Trust me," He smirked. "When your Chibi owner has liked a girl for forever the possibilities are endless!"

Oh yeah, Hyuga? Well watch out, 'cause you're not the only one with those possibilities anymore!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aurthor's note: Un copan is the masculine form of my friend in French! **

**Au revoir!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Prime Life and high times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 9: The Super Konoha Chibi spies!

"I still can't believe that my Chibi owner has a girlfriend now." I sighed. I was still muddling in my thoughts about yesterday night.

"Yeah, I know. It's still kind of hard to take in." Itty-Bitty Ino had mentioned.

"Well," Began Little Sakura. "Now that our Chibi owners are boyfriend and girlfriend, they'll have to start going out on dates now."

"What's a date?" I asked, curious.

"A date is when you spend personal time with your boyfriend/girlfriend. Each time you spend time with that person, you learn a little more about that person. That's what makes them grow closer." Little Sakura explained.

"Yeah, but don't be surprised when your Chibi owner stands you up at a game of Scrabble for one of those so called 'dates'." Little Naruto spat. He seemed kind of bitter for some reason, but I decided not to push it.

"At least you know what a kiss is." Little Shika drawled. "Trust me, I had to learn it the embarrassing way…"

"_Thanks Shikamaru. I had a great time tonight." A spiky haired girl said._

"_Anytime Temari." Shikamaru and Temari's heads inched together slowly. Their noses were touching now. Their lips pressed against each other ever so softly… _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_Cried a usually lazy Chibi. _

"_Little Shika? I thought I-" Little Shika had then tackled Temari and leapt into Shikamaru's arms. _

"_Shika! Shika-maruuuuuu…." [Don't do that! She looks like a girl, but it's probably Michael Jackson or Snake from Metal Gear Solid!] Little Shika cried. _

"_Little Shika-" Shikamaru tried to console him. _

"_SKIKA! Skika-maru!!!" [DOSEN'T NEJI TELL YOU THAT THESE ACTS ARE DANGEROUS? Little Neji said that monsters like her do that to suck the life outta you!] Little Shika cried. _

"_Calm down, Little Shika. What Temari and me were doing is called a 'kiss'. Trust me, its completely harmless." Shikamaru blushed. _

"_Shikamaru? Shika, Shikamaru." [Oh, really? Well in that case, can I have 4 yen? I owe Chubby Chouji cause he __was __actually right this time.] Little Shika then waltzed sleepily back into his room. _

"_Seems like somebody's been playing too much Playstaion __**and **__watching too much Entertainment Tonight…" Temari drawled. _

"Hahahahahahahahahhahahah- you still owe me that 4 yen, Little Shika." Chubby Chouji held his palm out.

"Oh, all right." Little Shika pulled 4 yen from his back pocket and put it in his best friend's hand.

"Yes! I'm rich, _BIOTCH!_" Chubby Chouji then started hitting back flips everywhere in the classroom. _  
_

"But I still don't see the concept of **'the date'**. I still don't get it." I replied.

"Well, the only way to get it is for you to see it yourself." Itty-Bity Ino piped.

"Ino? Oh lord Ino!" Little Hinata cried.

"That's right! People, we're going spying!" Itty-Bity Ino shouted.

"Um, I'm sorry, but me and Teddy-Bear Tenten have plans, and-"Little Neji sheepishly admitted only to be cut off by Ino.

"Well, cancel your plans, because we're going spying, and that's that!"

"But-but-"

"I'll let you use your spy tools."

"Girl, you got yourself a deal!"

______________________________________________________

{Itty-Bitty Ino's point of view.}

{Music box now playing: "Cave Dungeon" From Super Mario 64 OST.}

"Okay, role call. Little Sauske-kun?"

"Saus-ke!"

"Forehead girl?"

"Sakura!"

"Little Hina-chan?"

" Hi-nata!"

"Teddy-chan?"

"I like kunai-knifes!"

"Everyone else?"

"N'YA! N'YA!"

"Okay, we all seem to be wearing black- Lil' Neji, what the _hell_ are you wearing?" I cried. Everyone turned to face him. When we did, some of the guys busted out laughing.

Apparently, Little Neji had on black pjs' with camouflage colored sheep on them. He was wearing black bunny slippers as well.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? It's the closest thing to black I have! At least I don't have to wear tacky **Shippuden **clothing, like Little Naruto." Little Neji whined.

"Oh, hush up, will ya? Black and orange are super cool spy colors, and everyone here knows it." Little Naruto retorted. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now that we have that fashion feud done and over with," I brushed my hair to the back of my head. "We can start climbing up to the top of that fancy restaurant."

"How do we do that?" Little Shino asked.

"Easy." Pebbles replied.

Pebbles built up charka in his feet and leapt onto the wall. He then raced up the wall without much difficulty.

"C'mon, guys! Just use your ninja skills!" He called from the roof of the fancy restaurant.

"Hey, this gives me an idea!" Chubby Chouji exclaimed. He used his human boulder jutsu to turn himself into a round ball.

"Hop on and jump up!" Chubby Chouji cried.

Some of the chibis decided to run up, while others jumped on Chubby Chouji's belly to the top. As soon as we all got up to the top, we began operation: "Spy on Sauske's date!"

______________________________________________________

"No, Little Sauske. That's too left. Turn to the other left. THE OTHER LEFT, UCHIHA! THE. OTHER. LEFT!!!!!" I yelled.

Who ever knew that someone so cute could have such a hard time following directions?

"Wait, no Little Sauske! Nooooooo-" *squash! * Before I knew it, I had landed in a barrel full of pickles.

"DAMMIT UCHIHA, IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF THIS BARREL OF PICKLES RIGHT NOW!"

After I was pulled by up by the rope that I was being lowered by, I was able to land a 'not-so-safe' landing on the wooden floor. I took off the rope from my waist and tied it around a barrel of salami. Sooner or later, all of the other Chibis slid down the rope with little difficulty.

"Hey Lil' Neji," I whispered to him. "As soon as this is over, remind me to talk about Little Sauske's momma."

"He doesn't have a momma." He whispered back.

"Well remind me to talk about his DADDY." I sighed, exasperated.

"Well, this doesn't look so romantic." Teddy-chan said observantly.

"Of course. This is the storage room, where they keep their food. They come here to get some if they need it." I replied.

"I guess we should start looking for Big Sauske-senpai." Shino monotonously said.

"Um, sure. Let's just walk out this door and-" I grabbed Little Naruto by the tail before he went any further.

"Ow! The hay, man? The hay?" Little Naruto yelped.

"Little Naruto, hay is for horses. Bedsides, you just can't walk out. You have to sneak out." I implied.

"Um yeah. Thanks for the **tip**, Itty-Bitty." He rubbed his tail slightly.

"All right, guys. We're slitting up into groups. Little Naruto, Little Sauske, and Little Sakura will be in one. Little Hina-chan, Shino the bug boy, and the Kiba and Akamaru duo will be on another. Pebbles, Lil' Neji, and Teddy-chan will be on another. As for Little Shika and Chubby Chouji, you'll be with me. Oh, and we'll keep in contact with Lil' Neji's spy walkie-talkies. Understood?" I commanded.

"HAI!" Everyone shouted.

"Now let's sneak outta here and spy on a date!" I shouted.

______________________________________________________

{Lil' Neji's point of view.}

"Come in Little Boy Blue. Come in!" Little Sauske teased.

"That's Albino Black sheep to you, teme." I retorted.

"Oh really Mr. Bunny feet?" I heard Little Naruto snickering in the background.

"If you guys called me just to joke around, you're wasting your time. I'm not going to 'empower your negativity.' " I snapped. I didn't even say 'over'. Just then, I caught a glimpse of Big Sauske-senpai with his girlfriend. I picked up the walkie-talkie and called Little Sauske as fast as I could.

"Chicken Head come in? Come in chicken head! Over. " I yelled.

"Yes, albino black sheep? And why the _**hell**_ do I have to be chicken head? Over. " He complained.

"Little Sauske, your Chibi owner is near the vegetable buffet. Alert the others and meet us in 5. Over."

"Roger that, Albino black sheep. Wait half a second…Little Neji did you sneak out of the house to meet with us? Over. "

"Naw, my Chibi owner said that he was going shopping, so I didn't have to. Why? Over."

"Because your Chibi owner is sitting at a table with Teddy's, Little Naruto's, and Little Hinata's Chibi owners. Over."

"Holy feces! I do see him! Get the others over here now! Over."

______________________________________________________

{Little Sauske's point of view}

" I can't believe him! I just can't believe him!" Little Kiba growled. Tiny Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I know. How could they throw a party- a "GROWN- UP" party without us?" Little Hinata-sama pouted.

"Well, I know who I a'int inviting to my 5th birthday party." Little Naruto replied.

"My Chibi owner said he was going to buy: some milk, eggs, bacon, cheese, lettuce, tomato, salmon, cereal, and some two boxes of Reses Puffs. I'm pretty **damn sure **that locking lips wasn't on the list." Lil' Neji spat.

"Man, and I was supposed to get one of those boxes, homie. How am I gonna keep up my good karma now?" Pebbles whined.

"Relax, pebbles. I'll get you the fruity pebbles instead. Get it? _Fruity _pebbles?" Lil' Neji busted out laughing at his own joke.

"Man, that is he gayest 'gay joke' I've had thrown at me ever since I was two." Pebbles sneered.

"You know, I've always wondered what champain tasted like ." Little Shika asked.

"Well from the way MY Chibi owner is acting, I don't think we're missing out on much." Chubby Chouji glanced at his now slurring Chibi owner.

"Well, now that I know what '**a date**' is, how about we call it a night and go home?" I suggested.

"Just then I saw Shino's Chibi owner glance at us.

"Uh-oh. Guys, I think Big Shino-senpai just saw us. We have got to go _RIGHT NOW!_" I whispered harshly.

We carefully sneaked through several tables while ever so smoothly knocking down a waitress. As soon as we made it outside the restaurant, we made a break for the Chibi hotel.

"Two rooms, please!" I panted. I happily handed the doorman my Chibi owner's credit card.

"Thank you and have a nice eve-" We all ran off before he finished.

"-Ning?"

{Inside the hotel rooms}

"Phew!" I breathed. "That was a close one."

"Yeah. Let's just hope our Chibi owners didn't see us." Little Naruto replied. He then plopped down onto the soft, warm mattress.

"Goodnight, Little Sauske."

I plopped down right besides Little Naruto and tucked the both of us in.

"Goodnight, Little Naruto."

{Back at the restaurant}

"Hey Shino, are you okay?" Kiba waved his hand in front of his face.

"Call me a crazy daddy longlegs, but I think I just saw Little Sauske dressed in black." He replied

"Shino, I know what your problem is." Neji piped up.

"What?"

"You love your Chibi too much."

"_Well," _Shino thought. _"I guess I am imagining things." _


	10. Chapter 10

The Prime Life and high of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 10: What did we just come home to?!

"Hey Little Naruto." I greeted Little Naruto while he was brushing his teeth.

"Hey Little Sauske." He said. However, it sounded more like 'pay whiwle Sau-e'

"You know, I really don't feel like going home yet." Little Neji said as he dried his long silky hair.

"You know, neither do I." Little Kiba agreed.

"You know, after all that champagne they were drinking at that party; Lord/Kami /Buddha /any other god out there knows what we'll be coming home to." Shino the bug guy replied.

"Oh plu-ese, Shino. You have nothing except a Chibi owner with an awful hangover to come home to. I've came home to much worse." I then started to reminisce in some very bad memories.

"Don't worry about it, man." Cubby Chouji tried to comfort me. "Now put your clothes on before you catch a chill." He punched my shoulder playfully.

"Now that I think about it, I'm glad that Itty-chan made us bring a change of regular clothes and a few bucks." I thought out loud.

"That's my Itty-chan. Always knowing how to pull something together." Little Shika said proudly.

Just then, Little Hinata shyly peeped through the boys' washroom.

"U-um guys, Itty-chan said that if you guys don't hurry up that she will personally drag each of you out of here." Little Hinata then got a glance at Little Naruto shirtless. She blushed madly and then ran out of the doorway.

"Well, someone **definitely** likes what they see in me." Little Naruto bragged.

"Little Naruto, it's wasn't about what she saw _inside_ of you, but what _wasn't_ on you." I pointed to his shirt on the floor. Little Naruto picked it up while blushing.

"Aw shuddup." He mumbled.

Then we all busted out laughing.

{The Chibi Cafe}

"And then he when I came in, he was, like holding my Chibi owner's bra! And the funny thing is, he thought it was a hammock!" Teddy-chan laughed. She was telling us the time Lil' Neji mistook her Chibi owner's bra for a hammock maker, and boy was it hilarious!

"I remember the time I first sleepwalked!" Chubby Chouji interjected.

"What happened?" Me, Lil' Neji, Little Sakura, and Teddy-chan asked.

"I started off in my bed, and ended up in a Mc Donald's! I ate up al the double stacks, the Mc Nuggets, and the French fries!" Everyone busted out laughing.

"I remember the time I first sleepwalked." Little Hinata said timidly.

"Whoa Little Hinata. You've sleepwalked before?" Little Naruto asked.

"Wow! Talk about surprises!" I exclaimed.

"So, where'd **you** end up?" Bug boy Shino asked.

"T-t-the Chibi lingerie section in Victoria's Secrets." She blushed.

Everyone busted out laughing at that.

"What were you looking for? Something that Little Naruto would like?" Little Kiba roared with laughter.

This resulted in him being knocked unconscious thanks to Little Hinata, her friends, and Little Naruto.

"Um, guys now would be a great time to go. People are staring to stare." Little Neji implied.

"Great idea. Excuse me waitress, check please." I called at the waitress.

______________________________________________________

"Man, I can't believe we're leaving already. Not only that, but I also can't believe that I have to fly this fur ball home." Little Naruto complained.

Just then, Little Kiba woke up. It took him a little while for him to realize that Little Naruto was giving him a lift home.

"Hey Little Hinata, I'm sorry about that comment. Oh, and Little Naruto; _you can put me down now!_" Little Kiba growled.

Little Naruto dropped him on the ground without any care.

"Gees, Louise! You're welcome, fleabag." Little Naruto grumbled. He then hovered behind everyone else.

"Don't worry about it Little Naruto. He's just giving you a hard time because he likes you as a friend." I nonchalantly said.

We passed a few 9 and 10 year olds that were hanging at a street corner. They looked mighty suspicious, so I kept my eye on them. Sure enough, they started following us.

"*Pssssssssssst! * *Pssssssssssst! * You guys, punks at 9:30. a.m. Punks at 9:30 a.m." Chubby Chouji hissed.

"Um, Chubby-kun, I think all that hissing makes it really obvious."

Little Neji rolled his eyes.

The kids started to circle around us slowly. Then one of the 10 year olds stepped out of the circle. He was unusually big for a Chibi.

"You're a **huge** Chibi! I've never seen one like you before." Little Naruto exclaimed.

"We're not chibis you stupid head! We're _actual_ human beings!" He said.

"Oh crap! It's those stuck-up racists that think that chibis are inferiors to human beings! We gotta get away from here!" Teddy-chan latched onto Lil' Neji tightly. Lil' Neji tried to calm her down by rubbing her ears.

"Awwwwwwwwwww…it's beauty and the broad all over again!" The head of the group laughed mockingly.

"Why you little…NOBODY CALLS MY TEDDY-CHAN NAMES!" Lil' Neji started to charge at him, but Pebbles held him back.

"Little Neji, calm down. If we work together, we could take on all of them." He said.

"Yeah, he's right." I agreed. "After all, it is 12 against 6. If we could take the Sound Ninja Chibis, I'm pretty sure we can take these guys." I said.

"Can we at least know your name? I hate facing opponents I don't know that well." Little Kiba growled.

"My name is Dante. As for my henchmen-" He was cut off by Little Shika.

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares about your stupid henchmen. Itty-chan, Chubby-kun, formation 1! Let's go!" Little Shika used his shadow possession technique to hold two of the guys down.

"Alright Itty-chan, you know what to do!" Little Shika called.

Itty-bity Ino threw knockout needles at them. That's when Chubby Chouji used his expansion jutsu to knock them into the sky. Meanwhile, Little Neji and Teddy- Bear Tenten took were working on two more of the thugs. Just then, several kunai came flying towards Teddy-chan.

"Teddy-chan, watch out!" I called. However, it was too late. Or so it seemed.

"Byakugan! Chibi Style! Chibi Art: Rotation Jutsu!" Lil' Neji used his special rotation jutsu to protect him and Teddy-chan from the kunai.

"Whew!" I breathed. However, I had problems of my own when one of those _humans _started stepping all over Little Naruto.

"Hey, wait half a sec. You can't do that to my friend!" I used my firebomb jutsu to catch his butt on fire. Then Little Sakura punched him into the sky. That's when Little Kiba knocked two of the others into the sky with a very strong fang over fang.

"Well, seems like all of my henchmen have been . I guess that means I'll leave then." He then disappeared into the shadows quickly.

"Well that was very punk like of him. I have no idea why he would chicken out so suddenly." Kiba scowled.

"I guess this means we should be getting home. I have a hunch that our Chibi owners are going to be at my place anyway, so let's try there first." Little Sakura suggested.

"Why your place?" Asked itty-Bitty Ino asked.

"Because my Chibi owner doesn't like to drink." She gloated.

"You know, I'm feeling kind of sleepy. I'll go to my house instead. Bye." Little Shika then took the opposite route we were going.

"Hn. Let's go, guys." Little Neji grunted.

______________________________________________________

{Sakura's House}

As the Chibis approached their final destination, they started to prepare themselves for mental and emotional scarring.

"No matter what happens, or what we see, we are going to be mature little chibis." Little Sakura told them.

"Yeah. The worst probably already happened while we were at the Chibi Hotel!" Lil' Neji laughed.

"I don't get it." Said Pebbles.

"Shut up, Fruity Pebbles." Lil' Neji snapped.

By now, Little Sakura had opened the door and they had all walked in. What they saw would go down in Chibi history for the rest of their lives.

All of their Chibi owners were sleeping with their baby blankets and pillows. Naruto was asleep on Hinata's lap, while Hinata had her back against the wall. Neji and Tenten were snuggled close to each other on the couch. Little Sauske looked around, only to find Sauske holding Sakura in his arms. Sakura was leaning against his chest, a small smile on her face. Everyone else was either curled up on a couch, passed out on the floor, or sleeping in the fetal position on a blow-up mattress.

"Aw…. at least they had a great time." Little Sakura smiled.

{Little Shika's house}

"Shika. Shikamaru." [Hey dad, I'm home.] Little Shika walked into the living room, only to see quite the unusual sight.

Shikamaru was lying on the couch with one leg sticking out. Passed out on top of him was Temari with a baby blanket and a nursery rhyme book in hand. And on top of the two deliberately tired Chibi owners, was a Chibi named Temari the tot. She was curled up and sleeping with a stuffed cat.

Little Shika was…well, Little Shika felt…

Well, you readers have an imagination; so I'll leave his facial expression up to you!


	11. Chapter 11

hThe Prime Life and high times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan.

Chapter 11:For each person's inner beauty…

"Man, I hate cleaning up after my Chibi owner." I grumbled. I was sweeping up some dust bunnies while talking over the phone with Little Naruto.

"Yeah, I know. It's been **forever **since Chibi oba-chan's even bothered to clean under his bed." I could hear Little Naruto using his tail to sweep up some nasty debris, no doubt.

"I wonder why they use us to do their dirty work? I mean, I've done a lot of things for Big Chibi-san, but this is a new low for him." I whined.

"I hear ya' buddy. I hate cleaning under my Chibi owner's bed. Although I could do it if I was getting paid." Little Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I laughed with him.

That's when I found a small crumpled piece of pink paper. The words were kind of faded and written in red ink. I was kind of surprised, since someone so emo would have a girly color in his room; let alone under his bed. I unfolded the paper and easily made out the words on it.

It said:

_To each our inner beauty lies, _

_A deeper us inside._

_It takes a lot of love and time_

_That only few can spare. _

_But as a bond grows _

_Between special friends;_

_Our inner selves begin to make sense._

_And from that special adoring care, _

_A love blooms that only two can share. _

_~SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan _

"Whoa! Little Naruto, remember the day Itty-bity Ino started talking all intimately deep and stuff?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah! I hate to admit it, but if it wasn't for her I don't think Little Hina-chan and I would be as close as we are now." Little Naruto had stopped sweeping to listen.

"Well, listen to this awesome poem I found under my Chibi owner's bed!" I squealed.

After I read the poem to him, Little Naruto was speechless for a while.

"Oh. My. Kami." He whispered.

______________________________________________________

{Chibi Camp Daycare~ Next Day}

"Awwwwwwwwwww, it's so sweet! I wonder how he got it though." Quirked Little Sakura.

"Me too. It's kind of weird that Big Chibi-san would have it under his bed. You'd think he'd keep it in some memorable spot or something." I replied.

"Well, I don't give a …a…a fishcake where it came from! This SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan rocks!" Little Naruto jumped up and down in his seat.

"Speaking of inner beauty," Little Sakura turned to face me. "Little Sauske-kun, I'm having a ballet recital tonight. I know it's on such short notice, but I'd really like it if you could make it. It's a really big one, so I need all the friends I can get to come." I saw a shade of pink linger on her cheeks for a while.

"I don't have anything on my schedule for tonight, so of course I'll come!" I smiled.

"Me too! Naru-tooooooo!" Little Naruto wagged his tail in approval.

"So, what time is the recital?" I asked.

"At 7:30p.m. Sharp." She told us.

"Alright then. I wonder if our Chibi owners would want to come. I know for sure mine can use the fresh air." I thought out loud.

"Mine too. So Little Sakura, what's your recital about?" Little Naruto quirked.

Little Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. It looked as if she was uncertain of something. Then, she opened her eyes slowly.

"It's about a young orphan girl who's uncertain about herself. She doesn't know whom she really is inside, and she feels as is if she has no inner beauty. So she goes on a long trip to go and discover who she really is. It's a really moving play, and I play the part of the orphan; so I really want you guys to see it." She kept her eyes on me the whole time she was talking.

For some reason though, I really liked her attention.

______________________________________________________

{At the recital}

"I can't believe I let you drag me here. _**You**_ of all people that's supposedly inferior to me! I swear, if any of my friends find out-"

Yep, you guessed it. That's my Chibi owner's grumbling all right.

"Hey Sauske!" Naruto-san called from his seat. "Glad you could make it!"

"Glad I could make it? Whaddaya mean by that?" Big Sauske-Chibi questioned.

"Huh? I thought you of all people would be glad to be here. Didn't you get an invitation?" Naruto-san asked.

"What invitation?"

"You know…the one that was supposed to come in the mail, like three days ago!"

"Oh yeah…emo people don't read mail."

"Why the #*% not?"

"Because we're cool like that."

"Go figure." Naruto-san sweat dropped.

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee…" [Yeah, no wonder we had problems in the ticket line.] I sweat dropped as well.

"Well, you're here now, and that's all that matters! So go ahead and take a seat." He scotched a few seats down so then we can sit down.

I decided to sit next to Little Naruto. However, what surprised me was that he was drinking a cup of Sprite that was half his size.

"Saus-ke! Saus-ke, Sauske?" [Damn! What the **hell** do you do with all that piss? Water trees?]

"Naru-Naruto. Naruto!" [You wish. Actually, I use it to water my garlic and herb garden!]

"Sauske. Saus-keeeeee! Ew!" [Little Naruto, that is just '_ew'_ material!]

"Naru-Naru-Naruto?" [What? Did you really think that my special garlic and herbs grew special on their own?]

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee…" [That's the last time I eat any of your Italian dishes 'fox face'. ]

"**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**! Guys, the recital's starting. **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**!" Naruto-san jabbed both of us in the shoulder to make us stop talking.

And so the recital began. It started off with the orphan (Little Sakura) dreaming about finding herself. Then it moved on to her running away from her orphanage to go on 'a journey of a thousand miles'. Along the way, she met many people that were kind to her and helped her find her way. Each one gave her a tiny ray of hope, and even more, parts of her she never even knew about herself. She even found true love along the way. However, it was the ending that touched me the most.

{Recital musicians now playing: "Ending" From Super Mario World 2:Yoshi's Island.}

Little Sakura leapt onto the stage like a graceful gazelle. She danced with so much passion that it was amazing. The sparks of determination were visible to see in her eyes. However, there was a lot more in those eyes than just determination. There seemed to be some kind of…emptiness. It was as if she herself was the orphan. I don't know what came over me then; but I vowed to myself to make Little Sakura as happy as possible.

Just then, I caught Little Sakura glancing at me. I smiled at her kindly. She smiled back, but shyly.

"_I wonder…nah, a guy like me could never have a chance with a girl like her. But still…" _

As the end of the last number neared, Little Sakura slowed down into a small ballerina move. She then ended it with kneeling onto the floor, her hands in the air. I saw some tears in her eyes, but even so, she was still grinning wide. The audience jumped up and roared with approval.

"Saus-ke! Sauske-Sauske-Sauske!" [Aw man! I've been to a million Linkin Park concerts; and they were nothing close to being this loud!] I shouted. Despite the loud noise, I still applauded.

I then spotted Little Naruto with a glass bottle. It seemed to be filled with something yellow…

"Saus-keeeeee…Sausk-" [Little Naruto…what's tha-]

"Naruto. Na-ru-to." [Don't ask, man. Just. Don't. Ask.]

_____________________________________________________

{Backstage}

"Little Sakura, that was amazing!" Little Naruto sprang into the rehearsal room, where all the Chibi owners were supposed to pick their Chibis up from. He ran in on all fours with a single pink rose in his mouth.

"Thanks Little Naruto. I love pink!" Little Sakura held the flower close to her face. This simply compelled me to kick Little Naruto to the other side of the room.

"Hey Little Sakura. You were great up on stage! I like the way you get into the character and all." I pulled out some Lilacs from behind my back.

"Oh Little Sauske…they're beautiful." She breathed. "Thanks."

"Aw, it was nuthin'." I blushed.

She walked over to my side and stood very close to me.

"Now I've got a gift for you." She whispered into my ear.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling very sweaty and puzzled.

Little Sakura then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she ran away giggling like the 4 year-old Chibi she was.

"Konoha," I slurred. "This is officially the best day of my life."

And then I passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

The Prime Life and high times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 12: What is love?

* * *

"Little Sauske, thanks for dragging me to that play. I've suddenly gained a new perspective of the world."

"Sauske! Saus-ke?" [Yay! Does this mean you're gonna stop being emo now?]

"No, but it was nice." He said.

I was itching to ask his about the poem I found under his bed. I decided that it was now or never.

"Sauske…. Saus-ke, Sauske, Sauske?" [Sauske-Big Chibi-san…I found this poem under your bed yesterday. Where'd you get it?]

My Chibi owner stopped walking to take the poem out of my hand. He read over it slowly. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked down on me and smiled.

"Little Sauske, you've just found something that Sakura gave me years ago. Something that I never understood until now…" He closed his eyes and grinned…

"_What's this?" Sauske asked, obviously annoyed. _

_Squad 7 was having a picnic that day, so they were relaxing in the warm sunshine without a worry in the world. Or at least Sauske was, until __Sakura __just had to give him something. _

"_It's a poem I found in a poetry book. I was hoping you would like it." Sakura smiled reassuringly. _

"_I told you, I like nothing and hate everything. What don't you understand about that?" He replied stoically. _

_Sakura looked down with downfallen eyes. All of a sudden, Sauske felt bad. _

"_Why am I feeling this way? It's not like I care about her or anything." He thought. However, he decided to make her feel better by at least reading the poem. So he snatched it out of her hands and read it. _

_To each our inner beauty lies, _

_A deeper us inside._

It takes a lot of love and time

_That only few can spare. _

_But as a bond grows _

_Between special friends;_

_Our inner selves begin to make sense._

_And from that special adoring care, _

_A love blooms that only two can share. _

_~SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan _

_To be honest, most emo people wouldn't give a damn about the poem. Unfortunately for Sauske, (and fortunately for Sakura) he wasn't like most emo people. For some strange reason, he liked that poem. But heck, he couldn't let **her **know that. _

"_This is the worst piece of trash I've ever read. Honestly, how does this 'SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan' call herself a true poet?" He jammed the piece of paper into his pocket. _

"_As soon as I get home, I'm going to throw this away." Sauske pretended to scowl. _

"_Whadda ya mean 'as soon as you get home' Sauske-kun? You just got here!" Naruto exclaimed. _

"_Shut up, Dobe." _

"_Teme." _

"_Baka." _

"_Asshole." _

"_Well, at least I'm cool." _

"_And you think that's better than having friends? I can't believe you sometimes." Naruto scoffed. _

"_Hell, I'm outta here. Sayonara suckers!" And without further ado, the Uchiha Sauske that we know (but don't always love) walked away from his very hurt friends and a thoroughly insulted author. _

_As soon as this chapter is over, remind me to give 'im a piece of my mind. _

"Sauske, Sauske?" [But you didn't have the heart to throw it away, did you?]

"Nope, I never did. You know, I always did like Sakura from the beginning. She was smart, pretty, caring, and was the only one who actually looked fly when she kicked ass. I guess my bigoted ways got in the way of my true feelings for her." He picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Promise me that if you find _**the one**_girl that means the world to you that you won't blow her off like a piece of trash. You promise?" He looked into my eyes.

"Sauske? Sauske, Sauske? Saus-ke!" [After the way you've treated me all the time? Don't 'cha think you're a tad bit too late? I made that vow to myself 3 years and eleven months ago!] I laughed.

"Good. Because if you didn't, I would've busted this liquor bottle and cut you with it." My Chibi owner then burped out a burp that smelled like liquor.

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee…" [I hate you alcohol…]

______________________________________________________

{Chibi camp~ next day}

"I think I'm in luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv!" Lil' Neji randomly proclaimed during Arts n' Crafts time.

"Little Hyuga do you mind not gushing you love life all over my painting? My fire truck is already messed up as it is." Little Kiba held up what seemed to be a monstrosity of red. Mini Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well sorry. Those things don't even exist here. The only exist in you little _America_." Little Neji stuck his nose in the air indignantly.

"I'm telling you, the place does exist. You just have to **believe**!" Little Kiba said. Akamaru growled back at Lil' Neji.

"You said the same thing about _Jesus_. I prayed for two weeks and nothing happened!" Lil' Neji said scornfully.

"Well, he's the son of the everlasting Alpha and Omega. He can answer your prayers anytime he wants to, bub!" Little Kiba would have lost it if it weren't for Little Naruto holding him back with five of his tails.

"Still the almighty reconnaissance Atheist, huh Lil' Neji?" Little Naruto sighed.

"How is it that you don't believe in the future or religion, but you believe in love?" Sandy Pants entered the conversation.

"Hey, even an Atheist like me has to believe in something." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I'm in love." I thought out loud. I regretted thinking that as soon as the period in that sentence popped out of my mouth.

"Oh really? The reincarnation of the king of emo in love? Now that's a laugh!" Lil' Neji busted out laughing and fell out of his chair.

"Lil' Neji, I thought you said you were emo." I said.

The clear-eyed Chibi then stopped laughing and propped himself upon his elbows.

"Well, that was short-lived." He got up on his feet and dusted off his pants.

"How do you know you're in love?" Sandy Pants asked.

"Well, Little Sakura kissed me on the cheek yesterday." I confessed.

"So? Teddy-Bear-Tenten kissed me on the lips before!" Lil' Neji boasted.

"Well, when she kissed me, she made me feel so…alive. The happiness in my heart swelled up to a million times in size. Oh, and when she stood close to me I became hot and sweaty. Oh, and my heartbeat became very fast. Not only that, but I've been daydreaming a lot ever since I saw that play." I told them.

"Yep, yep, yep! You've got the love-bug, my man. Congratulations!" Little Naruto shook my hand. When I let go of it, it was covered in Orange, goopy paint. Yuck!

"Did someone say…_**the love-bug**_? I've got the secret cure right here!" Little Shino pulled out a bottle full of ladybugs with heart-shaped spots on them.

"Yeah…so what is it?" Little Kiba asked dumbfounded.

"20 yen from the lucky guy." He smiled.

"Ya gotta be kidding me," I pulled out my wallet. I then rolled my eyes and gave the bug boy 20 yen. "Now hand over the cure."

Shino counted the money and handed over the bottle.

"Have a nice day!" He called while skipping back to his table.

"This better be worth a date's amount of money." I grumbled.

I pulled the cork only to release an astonishing sight of shimmering ladybugs. The sunlight coming from the window reflected on their fluttering wings. They were the colors of the Crayola rainbow, and came in all sorts of shades. They flew in a graceful sync that I could never describe. By now, the whole class was paying attention to the show of ladybugs. Everyone was gasping and pointing at the display.

However, the moment of excitement was short lived. The show only lasted about five minutes. However at the end of the 'secret ceremony' a little golden light appeared. A few colorful ladybugs carried down the glowing light, whereas it turned into a glowing, golden parchment. The bugs then flew out of the classroom and into the sky, leaving behind them a very broad rainbow.

I opened the gleaming parchment when it revealed a message in glittering gold:

_The only way to earn her heart,_

_Is to tell her how you feel. _

_Only then can you steal her love,_

_And give her yours in return. _

"Totally worth 20 yen, dude!" Little Naruto did a back flip in his chair.

"Tell her how I feel…tell her how I feel… but- wait halfa' sec'…" I looked up in utter dismay.

"**HOW DO I TELL HER HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER?!?!" **


	13. Chapter 13

The Prime Life and High times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 13: What's Icha-Icha got to do with it?

_Previously on: The Prime Life and High times of Little Sauske: _

_The only way to earn her heart,_

_Is to tell her how you feel. _

_Only then can you steal her love,_

_And give her yours in return. _

"Totally worth 20 yen, dude!" Little Naruto did a back flip in his chair.

"Tell her how I feel…tell her how I feel… but- wait halfa' sec'…" I looked up in utter dismay.

"**HOW DO I TELL HER HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER?!?!" **

**__________________________________________________________ **

"C'mon, c'mon! There's got to be something about telling a girl your feelings for her in this perverted book somewhere!" I grumbled to myself.

I had been researching to find out how I should proclaim to Little Sakura that I'm in love with her; and no such luck! This old coot who was a friend of Naruto-san said that this book would be a great start. However, so far it's been a bunch of...

**blah! **

I was secretly hoping that Sauske Big-Chibi-san didn't read these kind of books, when my friend Little Naruto flew over my backyard fence. He was carrying Lil' Neji, Little Kiba, and Sandy Pants as well. They then tumbled into my personal sandbox, causing quite the ruckus indeed.

"Great! Just the guys I need! Y'all couldn't have come at a better time." I smiled. Hey, when it all comes down to it; getting the girl of my dreams is far more important than a jacked-up sandbox. Besides, I can always make them fix it up later.

"Hi, Little Sauske! _What'cha doin'?" _ Little Naruto asked all innocent-like.

"I'm trying to find the proper way to confess my love to Little Sakura. I figured that since two out of four of you are dating, that maybe you guys could help me out here." I explained to them. I then looked at Lil' Neji. "Lil' Neji, you've kissed Teddy-chan before. How did **you** tell her you loved her?" I asked him.

Lil' Neji looked down and blushed sheepishly. "Actually, it was Teddy-chan who made the first move..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Little Kiba howled.

"Aw shut-up you-"

"Lil' Neji, you have shamed us all!" Little Kiba then pretended to swoon. "THAT'S IT! IT'S CATFIGHT TIME, B&*$!" Lil' Neji then pounced on Little Kiba, and a cloud appeared. I just sweat-dropped at the two's foolish antics.

"Hey Little Sauske, what's this?" Sandy Pants picked up the book I was reading.

"Oh, just some book I got from some old coot that said he knew Naruto-san." I said nonchalantly.

Sandy Pants gasped when he saw the cover of the book.

"Little Sauske! I never knew you read Icha-Icha Paradise!" Sandy Pants exclaimed.

"Oh, so that's what it's calle- _**wait half a sec! **__**This **_is Icha-Icha Paradise? No wonder it's so perverted." I thought out loud.

Little Kiba and Lil' Neji stopped fighting in mid-air to listen to what was going on.

"I know who you got that NASTY  book from. The Pervy Sage of Konoha! Trust me, he's to us people like Flavor Fla is to the author of this story." Little Naruto chuckled.

"I know you wanna get the girl of your dreams, but," Lil' Neji then pulled out a fake microphone. "_What's Icha-Icha gotta do, gotta do with it?" _

"Lil' Neji, ow many times do we have to tell you: TINA TURNER DOES NOT WANNA HOOK UP WITH YOU!" We all yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well if there's one thing Teddy-Bear-Tenten taught me, it's how to hope!" Lil' Neji yelled.

"Ain't she the reason why you shouldn't hope for that?" Little Kiba asked.

Lil' Neji thought for a while. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled.

And then it hit me: my friends were completely clueless about this stuff! The only way I could find out how to confess my love to a girl, is to ask a girl!

And I knew just the girl, too...

__________________________________________________________

{At Ino's house}

"C'mon, Itty-chan! I haven't got all day! It's either you hurry up, or I go shopping without you!" My Chibi owner called.

"Ino! Ino, Ino!" [Fine! I don't wanna go, anyway!"] I called from down the stairs. I was too angry at her to care.

I heard the door click and shut. I also heard her high heels clicking down the street, until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Finally, she's gone!" I sighed in Chibi. I then slid down the stairway rail, and landed perfectly on my feet. I was walking towards the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. It kept ringing repeatedly, which annoyed me greatly.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming, gosh!" I then opened the door in a huff, only to see Little Sauske at the door.

"Um, hi Itty-chan. I just came over to ask you something." He said.

I blushed slightly, surprised that he would come to _me_ with one of his problems.

"Ask anything you want, and all the questions you need to! I'm all ears!" I grinned. I was eager to make this boy mine.

"Um Ino, if you knew a boy who loved you, how would you want them to confess their love for you?" He asked.

Now this was a shocker. That Little Sauske would go through all of this to figure out how to confess his love to another girl. One thing bothered me, though;who was the lucky girl? Now that got my wheels turning. I secretly hoped it was me, but then again emo isn't always my type.

"Alright, then! Let's get to work!" I grinned at him. "So, do you have any material?"

"Material? You mean I'm gonna have to build her something?" He asked me.

"*Sigh!* This is gonna take awhile..." I looked at my watch. 'The Maury show' was going to come on at 4:00, but _anything_ for a _friend_..._right? _

{2 hours later}

"Damn it, Little Sauske! You messed up again!" I shouted.

I missed the new Maury episode, _and_ one of my favorite episodes of 'My Wife and Kids.' I was **not** a happy Chibi. As a matter of fact, I was far from it. Boy, I feel sorry for whoever the lucky girl is.

"Let's take it from the top-" I groaned.

"Itty-chan, I'm sorry, but this isn't working out for me. I really appreciate your help, but I'm sure that when the time comes, the words that really matter will come. Sorry for wasting your time like this." He smiled.

My eye started to twitch uncontrollably. "Whatever, Little Sauske. It's what friends do." I smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing-"

"WHAT! I'VE MISSED A NEW MAURY, MISSED ONE OF MY FAVORITE MY WIFE AND KIDS EPISODES- WHTA THE ^%$ DO YOU WANT!?" I snapped.

Little Sauske busted out laughing. "I have all the seasons of 'My Wife and Kids' on D.V.D. You can come over and watch them with me anytime you want." He grinned.

"Oh." I smiled back. "Okay!"

* * *

Hi! Sorry this chapter was a bit delayed. I have a few ideas for a new story. Just keep a lookout on my profile! And when they do; leave your vote in your reveiws or a private message.

-The Aurthor,

SuperHyga Yoshi-chan.


	14. Chapter 14

The Prime Life and High times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 14: What to do, what to do…

"Aw man." I jumped on my mattress and snuggled into the pillow. "I'm not going to Itty-chan's again anytime soon." I looked up into the ceiling, and started to daydream about Little Sakura.

"*Sigh!* Little Sakura-chan…" I gazed up at the ceiling, pretending that it was Little Sakura.

"I wish I knew what to do…" I picked up the golden parchment that Shino's magical ladybugs gave me. I read the words over and over again:

_The only way to earn her heart,_

_Is to tell her how you feel. _

_Only then can you steal her love,_

_And give her yours in return. _

"Tell her how I feel…" Then, I got another idea. "I know!" I picked up the home phone and dialed a number. "This guy will know for sure! All I have to do is schedule an appointment with him…"

{Next Day at Chibi Camp}

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked the raven-haired Chibi.

"Yes! Yes, indeed!" He nodded rather eccentrically.

"Well, what do you want to talk to me about? I don't have all day, you know." I sipped the tea I had packed for lunch, figuring it would help calm my nerves for what was about to be a very hilarious conversation, indeed.

"C'mon Shino Chibi-kun! The last thing I need is your rudeness_bugging _me. Get it? HAHAHA! 'Cause you like…bugs. And you were being…rude." Little Sauske's failed attempt at making me laugh just made the situation more awkward.

"_Anywhoooo…_why did you come to me for…love advice? I mean, you could've asked your Chibi owner." I told him.

"OH! I never would've thought of that." He said out loud.

I just rolled my eyes at him. This guy is supposed to be the Chibi of a genius? What a joke…sort of.

"I was hoping you could explain the message that your ladybugs gave me. I mean, I went to Itty-chan for help, but-"

"*_**PITOOOOOOOOOOOOOEE! PITOO! PITTOE!* **_Blah**! Blah! Blah! *Pi-tooye!***" I spat out all the tea I was drinking.

"Little Sauske…did you say Itty-chan?" I wiped my mouth clean.

"Um…yeah."

"You went to HER for dating advice?!"

"Yes."

"OHMIGOD, UCHIHA!" I grabbed him by the collar and shook him until I could see his eyes spinning like windmills. "YOU WENT TO ITTY-CHAN FOR DATING ADVICE?!" I yelled.

"Yeah! What about it?" He asked.

"She's never been in a relationship before. Never." I told him.

He gave me a 'huh' look? I just rolled my eyes again. Boy, this is gonna be a mouthful…

"Listen Uchiha, and listen good, 'cause I've already spoken too much in _ONE _frickin' chapter." I grabbed him by the collar again.

"If you want to get a girl you really like, don't ever ask for advice from your friends. Ever." I told him.

"So, what should I do?" I asked him.

"When you tell her you like-"

"Love."

"When you tell her you love her, you have to make it original. Make it special. Something you'll wanna remember for decades, centuries, millennia's,

"Shino, calm down. We're talking about the real world, not Stargate SG-1 coordinates."

"You stupid! That's Star Trek!"

"Nu-uh! YOU'RE the one who's stupid! Everybody knows that emo people don't watch Star Trek!"

"*Sigh!* Do you want the advice or not?" His arguing had made me in the mood for Stargate Atlantis. (Maybe I should ask Iruka-sensei if we can watch it...)

"Alright. Now as I was saying, you have to make it original. Make it special, something you can cherish." I put my hand on his shoulder assuringly. "The point is, Uchiha, when you do this, you have to make it _you_! That's the only way she'll truly fall for you. But only if you be yourself." I told him.

He looked kind of dumbfounded at first. But then, he started to smile.

"Thanks, Shino Chibi-kun. You've helped me see," He wrapped his arms around me to give me a hug. "_A lot._" He then ran away, skipping and hitting back flips and whatnot.

"Ah...all in a day's work." I said as I picked up the latest issue of Icha-Icha Paradise and grinned. "Thank Kami for perverts!"


	15. Chapter 15

The Prime life and High times of Little Sauske

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 15: The perfect plan!

_Previously on: The Prime life and High times of Little Sauske_

"Alright. Now as I was saying, you have to make it original. Make it special, something you can cherish." I put my hand on his shoulder assuringly. "The point is, Uchiha, when you do this, you have to make it _you_! That's the only way she'll truly fall for you. But only if you be yourself." I told him.

He looked kind of dumbfounded at first. But then, he started to smile.

"Thanks, Shino Chibi-kun. You've helped me see," He wrapped his arms around me to give me a hug. "_A lot._" He then ran away, skipping and hitting back flips and whatnot.

"Ah...all in a day's work." I said as I picked up the latest issue of Icha-Icha Paradise and grinned. "Thank Kami for perverts!"

* * *

So I tried Shino Chibi-kun's advice. The problem was though, I could never work up the nerve to... well, that's it. I swear I wrote so many love poems that they made me sick. I read romance novels and Icha-Icha Paradise to the point that I **didn't** vomit. I even read Romeo and Juliet; and all those nights of crying didn' help me come up with one good idea!

And when I finally did come up with a good poem, I put it on wax paper and stuffed it in a giant croissant; only for it to be eaten by Chubby Chouji: note and all! By the time I had done all these things July and August had ran out on my tail. Which left me alone with dreary September.

However, people do say that help comes in the most unusual of times...right?

* * *

It was a blustery September Saturday, and the Genin 12 and us Chibis were all hanging out at the park today. All of us were playing hide-and-go-seek. (Which is my most favorite game in the whole wide world!) Anyway, I was chosen to be the seeker. Now let me tell you, i'm not the best kunai in the holster when it comes to counting. But Little Neji's helping me, so i'm getting better with time.

"1...2...3...uh, 7...9...11...-"

"Little Sauske still sucks at counting!" Teddy-Bear-Tenten teased.

"Teddy-chan's momma...13...16...19...20! There! Now ready or not here I come!" I shouted. No sooner had I taken one step from my spot had a sweet tinkling sound started to float throughout the air. Every single one of us looked up from our hiding spots.

"ICE CREAM!" We all screamed. We all dashed from our hiding spots. Little Neji from a tree. Little Naruto from a chipped ramen bowl. Chubby Chouji from behind a sausage cart.(And with a few links in his back pocket.) All the others came from other unusual crooks and crannies in the playground. Hey, when you're the Chibi of a shinobi, you gotta play like a shinobi.

"Hiya, kids! Now, who screams for ice cream?" The ice cream man asked.

"WE SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!"

"NOW SCREAM IF YOU WANT SOME ICE CREAM!"

"!"

"That's what I thought." He smiled.

As soon as our Chibi owners got to the ice cream cart, Little Sakura started to squeal excitedly in Chibi

"Ooooooooh! I love this kind of ice cream! Can we get it Mama? Can we?" She said.

"Hmmmmm...Jelly Belly Machintosh Apple and Cinnamion Delight," Sakura-san read. "With almonds! *Gasp!* Awsome!" Sakura sqealed. "Let's both get one!"

"Can I get one too, Big-Chibi san?" I pleaded my Chibi owner.

"Sure. Why not?" Little Sauske bought me a cone.

"You know the best part about this ice cream, Little Sauske?" Little Sakura asked me.

"No. What?"

"The Jelly Belly jelly beans. If Mama Sakura would let me, I could eat them all day long!" Little Sakura squealed.

Suddenly, a tiny spark of hope flew into me. This might be the big miracle I need to make my confession a dream come true! Sure, she only said that she loved jelly beans; but the ideas that were popping into my head were priceless. Now only to get a couple of confirmations....

"So what kind of jelly beans are they?"

"Jelly Belly Jelly beans: 'The beans that aren't mean to your belly!'" She snickered.

"And, you don't like any other brand?"

"Well, I'm not brand picky, it's just that I prefer Jelly Belly."

"Alright, then." I smiled. I then walked over to my Chibi owner.

"Hey Big Chibi-san?"

"Not now, Little Sauske. I'm in a glaring competition with Hyuga over here." Big-Chibi- san growled. He was glaring intensely at Neji-san; who was glaring back with as much 'glare-power' as he could muster.

"Well, after we leave the park; can we go to the store and buy some Jelly Belly jelly beans?" I asked him.

"Time out, Hyuga." Sauske-san then turned and squatted to my height. "Alright Chibi. Now what in the name of shurriken do you need jelly beans for?"

"What if I said that I had a Super-Duper-Deluxe Emo plan that could _indirectly_ help you to defeat your rival? Oh, and jelly beans were a HUGE requirement!" I stretched my arms as far and wide as they could go to show how important the jelly beans were.

"Hey! No fair! We're not supposed to use our Chibis in order to sabotage each other." Neji whined.

"Well, we're changing the rules 'cause I'm in!" Sauske-san picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. 'Your wish is my command, super awesome Chibi!"

"Take me to the grocery store!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

_"Heh! Heh! Sucker!"_ I smirked to myself.


End file.
